


Maskless

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, From what Ive read about it so far anyway, Gen, Hints at Mando'a Culture, Spoilers, just a lot of fluff, post episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: The Child has a nightmare.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 924





	Maskless

**Author's Note:**

> these two are going to murder me  
> they're too cute  
> please accept this one shot  
> before i perish

The child is asleep nearby. Finally. He had figured the little one’s energy would run out quicker from all of the playing he did throughout the day, but it seemed to do the exact opposite. He would always come back to the hut excited, his large ears perked up while he bounced on the tips of his small toes. Dyn has to wonder where all the Child’s energy is stored in the body as small as his. Not that he minded much. The kid was happy, and he was finding this fact making him happier and happier by the day. 

It had taken Dyn a good part of an hour to finally get the Child to calm down. He'd held him close to his chest, having found that that made the Child very happy and content, even if the metal breastplate had to be digging into his small body. He'd always coo, staring up at Dyn with those large eyes that had stolen his heart weeks ago. The eyes that always reminded him that saving this child had been his best choice by far. 

This was his foundling now, after all. 

He hadn't even had much time to process this fact, but with everyone else pointing it out to him, it became harder and harder to miss. Now he was thinking as the kid as his own, off handedly muttering, “Kar’taylir ad’ika.” as he rocked the Child slowly to sleep.*

Now, the child was asleep and he was working to follow his example. He’d already made sure that no one else in the village was awake- he wouldn't want them walking in on him without his armor- and was now gloveless. The cool air of the planet nips at his skin, and he takes a moment to really focus on that. It was always one of his favorite sensations, feeling everything with his skin directly after peeling armor off. 

The rest of his armor wasn't difficult to remove, and he slowly removed the helmet, setting within reaching distance in case someone did come in. He sits down on his cot, breathing deeply through his nose, relishing in the feeling of the air on his face. 

There's a small grunt from the crib beside him. He looks over, finding the Child wiggling around. His ears are down, one of his small hands grabbing a fistful of the blanket wrapped around him. His lips are turned down in a tight frown, and his eyes are screwed shut, not lightly like they normally are. He lets out another small cry without opening his eyes, this one more afraid than the last. 

The Child was having a nightmare. 

The thought of bad visions attacking the Child’s mind makes Dyn frown deeply, and he shifts to be facing him. The Child lets out another soft cry, and thrashes again, and Dyn slowly reaches forward, gently placing his hand on the Child’s back and giving him a soft shake. 

The Child shoots up with a loud squeak, his ears standing up and his eyes as wide as can be. He scoots away from the hand, his eyes on Dyn’s face, no recognition in those large eyes. It must be due to the fact he's so used to seeing the Mandalorian with his mask, not without. In fact, this has to be the first time he's seen him like this, and so doesn't recognize him. That must be a scary fact for the Child. 

Dyn slowly reaches forward, and carefully grabs the Child, bringing him to his lap. “It's okay, you little womp rat,” he said, his voice a lighter octave than the effect the helmet adds. The Child’s ears perk up, and he meets Dyn’s eyes, blinking sluggishly. “It's still me. I know I look weird without the helmet.” 

The Child continues to stare up at his face, and slowly recognition fills his eyes. He coos up to Dyn, and an explosion of warmth fills the Mandalorian’s chest. The Child didn't know it, but he was the first being to have seen Dyn’s face since his childhood. And Dyn was okay with that. This was his foundling, and his foundling is family. 

A tiny, green hand is suddenly reaching up, and set against one of his cheeks. He starts, before relaxing. The Child continues to stare up at him, tilting his head this way and that, ears moving up and down in his show of curiosity. The warmth in Dyn’s chest only spreads, and he gently catches the Child’s other hand with his own. 

“You are safe, ad’ika,” he said in a low voice. The Child blinks slowly, head tilting, ears lifting to show he's listening. “I will not let anything happen to you.” 

It was a heavy promise. One that he would not, and should not make lightly. Especially to such a small being that would depend on him for even the most basic of tasks. But as he continued to stare into the Child’s eyes, and he gets another adorable coo, he knows that it was a promise he would keep. 

He wouldn't let anything happen to his child.

**Author's Note:**

> sobs


End file.
